


Little Aithusa

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Human Aithusa (Merlin), M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: ◎Aithusa變成人類小女孩把亞瑟煩死的故事w◎背景設定：Arthur是國王，Merlin是御用法師，Morgana仍是皇姐不是邪惡女巫，Gwen仍是皇姐的貼身女僕
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin說要去採蘑菇，然後整整消失了一個星期。Arthur差點沒派搜救隊進森林裡找他了，三天兩頭進去溜達偷懶的森林都可以走丟，難不成養獨角獸去了。

一週後，Merlin疲倦地牽著一個膚白如雪的小女孩回來。女孩大概五歲大小，長著一雙美麗的藍色大眼睛和又長又翹的睫毛。Morgana和Gwen不知道在高興個什麼勁，一直想哄她過去她們身旁，但女孩只怕生地躲在Merlin大腿後面，用警戒的神情打量Arthur。

「這是誰家的小孩？」Arthur氣得吹鬍子瞪眼睛。「你不見了一個星期，宮廷御用法師的位子誰來坐？魔法法庭誰來審？要是有人用魔法攻擊Camelot怎麼辦？」Arthur越說越氣，越說越大聲，「都沒人叫我起床，沒人陪我吃晚餐，沒人提醒我Geoffrey開會時說了什麼……」

躲在Merlin大腿後的小女孩發出憤怒的尖叫，嘴裡轟轟轟地噴出一束火焰。

Arthur絕對沒有一邊尖叫一邊向後跳，他冷靜地後退一步並發出有王者風範的嘆息，就是那種「我的子民太笨了但我是個有氣度的國王所以我不計較」的嘆息，謝謝。Morgana的笑聲簡直和深山裡的巫婆沒兩樣。

「Aithusa。」Merlin非常、非常疲憊地說，彷彿這些話他已經說了上百次，「不可以噴火，這樣沒禮貌。」

「不可以噴火，沒禮貌。不可以大叫，沒禮貌。」小女孩生氣地說，毫不客氣地瞪著Camelot的國王。Aithusa是什麼怪名字呀。不，他不可以說出來，這個小女生會噴火，媽呀。

「Arthur，這是Aithusa。Aithusa，打招呼。」Merlin摸摸女孩烏黑的頭髮說。

「你──好──」Aithusa心不甘情不願的樣子。

看來Merlin會負責管好這個怪小孩，所以Arthur放心地把真心話說出口。

「Aithusa是什麼怪名字呀。」他說。

「沒禮貌。」小女孩用小小的手指指著國王。好吧，用手指至少比噴火安全一點。

「你記得Kilgharrah嗎？」Merlin說。

「那隻你放走的龍嗎？」Arthur皺眉。這件事想到就氣，Merlin把龍放走就算了，還騙說是他大展身手幹掉的，害他毫無意義地洋洋得意了好一陣子，結果只是一場空。

「呃，原本Aithusa跟著Kilgharrah一起生活，但是牠越來越老了，沒辦法繼續照顧她。所以牠把Aithusa變成一個人類小女孩，比較方便我照顧。Aithusa還在學說話，也不太了解人類社會，還有很多要教的。」

「Merlin，你連一隻狗都養不好，要怎麼養一頭龍。」Arthur實事求是地說。

「Aithusa會很乖很乖的，對不對？」Merlin拍拍小女孩的頭頂。

「Aithusa很乖很乖！」小女孩對Merlin燦笑，撲過去抱住了宮廷法師的大腿。

「噢，太可愛了。」Morgana說，然後她轉頭吩咐Gwen。「待會把我小時候的玩具全部找出來！」

「沒問題！」Gwen熱切地回答。

「那我們先回去休息囉。走了一整天回來，累死了。」Merlin說，牽起小女孩的手轉身就要走。

「死了！」Aithusa重複Merlin的句尾。

「不對不對，是累死了，不是死了。」

「累死了！」

看Merlin和那個妖怪小女孩搖晃著牽在一起的手，對彼此傻笑的樣子，Arthur真想一頭撞死。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur從第一天起就知道收留那個小女孩是個錯誤。

Arthur從第一天起就知道收留那個小女孩是個錯誤。

首先，Merlin不見人影的時間增加了。Arthur老是找不到他。

就算Merlin出現了，他也時不時將Aithusa的事掛在嘴上。他們一起去了哪裡，Aithusa第一次嘗試了什麼事。天啊，他聽起來就是個蠢爸爸，為小孩的每一件小事得意洋洋的。

小女孩已經在城堡裡住了一個禮拜，但Arthur覺得自己彷彿已經受了一個月的折磨。

= = =

Arthur偶爾還是會抓Merlin練劍，雖然他知道Merlin是最強的法師，但物理的防身之術還是不能懈怠。就當作Arthur瞎操心吧，他最擔心的就是Merlin太過依賴魔法，哪天萬一碰上魔法失靈了，Arthur或騎士們又沒辦法及時趕到他身邊的情況，那可怎麼辦。Arthur光想像就感到一陣隱約的恐慌感。不行不行，非好好鍛練他不可。

某天他們練到一半，Merlin一如往常地屈居劣勢，正一邊挨打一邊嘴上抱怨連天。Aithusa突然怒氣騰騰地像個末日火球一般衝進練習場，用小小肉肉的拳頭痛揍Arthur。

天啊，為什麼這麼痛？他穿著盔甲欸！

「不可以欺負Emrys！你很壞！」小女孩尖叫道。

「我沒有欺負他！我是在陪他練習劍術！」卡美洛的國王哀號著。

「你在打他！」

「他現在被我打，以後就不會被別人打了，我是在教他！」

「好了Aithusa，Arthur沒有欺負我，我們真的在練習啦。」Merlin也連忙說。

Gwaine跑過來把小女孩抱起來，Aithusa短短的小腿在空中不服氣地亂踢。Arthur默默向後退了兩步，以防她又抓狂噴火。他才不害怕區區一個小女孩呢！就算那是龍化身而成的小女孩，還會噴火，打人又很痛……那也只是一個小女孩啊！

這個插曲竟然漸漸變成了練武場常見的光景。Aithusa會在場邊生悶氣，直到Percival把她放在肩頭上，扛著她四處跑。或是Gwaine把她抱在腿上，給她講很多很多冒險故事。有時則是Lancelot牽著她的手，帶她去採野花。

Arthur不過陪Merlin練練劍，回頭便發現騎士們專心致志地和一個小女孩玩起一二三木頭人。紀律都丟河裡去了。

但最過分的還是Morgana。這已經是慣例了，不管其他人做了什麼，最過分的永遠都是Morgana。Arthur很小就明白這個道理了。這是各種慘痛教訓累積起來的人生經驗。

「這──是──什──麼──」Arthur看著Gwen抱進他房間的一個舊木箱。

「你一定會愛死的！」Gwen眉飛色舞地說，「Lady Morgana要我去把她以前的玩具找出來，看有沒有可以給Aithusa玩的。然後我們找到了這個！她說一定要拿來給你看看。」她戲劇性地打開箱子。

「哇！這太酷了吧！」Merlin馬上就撲向那箱舊玩意兒。「這都是你小時候的玩具嗎？這士兵娃娃好精緻啊！還有小馬！」

「Merlin，不准翻我的東西！」Arthur喝道。

「哇，看看這是什麼？」Merlin翻出了一捲羊皮紙，「你小時候畫的圖欸！」

「 _Mer_ lin。」

「我──ㄉ──爸──爸，」Gwen大聲唸道，亮出其中一張羊皮紙。

「住手。」Arthur在椅子裡越來越往下滑。

「快看快看我找到好東西了。」Merlin說，亮出一張看起來像白髮老妖精的圖，上面寫的是──「 **GAIUS** 。我要拿給他看。」

「還有這個。」Gwen向萬念俱灰的卡美洛國王又亮出一張。

「 **MORGANA** 。」她唱道。「她會愛死你唷。」

卡美洛國王口吐白沫。


End file.
